Saved Yet Lost
by GreenPicklesLoveYou
Summary: Raenef goes and falls asleep in the bath,while Eclipse waits patiently for him to come to a lesson.Find out what happens by reading the story.Warning: Homosexual content, so don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, um, yeah..This is my first fic, so don't go easy on me. I need to know what I do wrong and everything. So anything critical would be welcomed. I have been coming here, reading others' fics and I decided that I should do my own, heh. So, that is how this came along. And yeah, I suck at introductions. So, I'll get on with this. How about you all, just call me Chelsea. Yeah...And you'll probably meet Enile in the next chapter, if there is going to be a next chapter, depends on if anyone likes this or not...Wow...This is going on along great. Anyways.. It does have some homosexual content so bewarned.Mwuahaha.**

**Chelsea owns nothing. If she did, she would be filthy rich and wouldn't have a story on here. **

**"" Are what people are saying out loud.**

**'' Are thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**The soft rays of light coming through the material of the curtains, which hung over the excessively large windows, woke Raenef from a deep slumber.**

"**Eclipse…" he mumbles, his mind still hanging onto the sweet dream that was disturbed by the bright sunrays.**

**Of course, Raenef couldn't tell Eclipse about his dream. Even the thought of telling his tutor was beyond absurd, let alone letting Eclipse know a little about what he felt inside. Raenef didn't have the guts to take rejection, and even if Eclipse accepted Raenef still, the bond between them might break, and Raenef doesn't want that at all. A gentle, yet firm, knock came at the door, followed by the silky voice of his dream partner.**

"**Master Raenef, are you awake?"**

**Raenef took a deep breath, then let it out, stretching his upper appendages above his head, then without thought he reached out with his senses, touching the oh-so-familiar bond with Eclipse. It was so warm and welcoming, and it always brought a smile to Raenef's lips. Eclipse sent a soft reassurance, letting Raenef know he felt the mental touch. Bringing his arms down to his side, he slid out from under the rich, smooth covers, his feet touching the cold floor lightly.**

"**Master Raenef, do not forget your lesson today, and if you don't need anything, I shall be in the kitchen."**

'**What I need is…' Raenef shook his head, stopping the train of thought, with a heavy sigh. Raenef said a soft, "Okay," to Eclipse, feeling the tingling sensation in his mind vanish along with his tutor's presence.**

"**Eclipse, what will I ever do without you," he whispered to no one in particular, making his way to the bathroom.**

**Raenef didn't know exactly when his feelings became so deep, but he did know that it was wrong for a demon lord to love his servant. Of course, Raenef thought differently, but he knew Eclipse would keep to the rules and conducts of demons, which made Raenef unbelievably hopeless. With another long sigh, Raenef slipped into the luke-warm, his nerves waking up all at once, yet becoming numb. He slid deeper into the water, resting his head against the side of the marble bath. The heat was making him a bit drowsy, causing him to fight sleep like he fought consciousness earlier. No matter how hard he tried his eyelids closed slowly over his grayish-blue eyes, sleepily. By the matter of minutes, Raenef was deeply settled in a heat-induced sleep; his dreams were pleasant. Just the image of Eclipse's long arms wrapped around Rae's body was enough to make the dreams paradise, and Raenef welcomed these delicate images willingly and subconsciously.**

**

* * *

**

**Eclipse ran his slender fingers through his long, silky black hair, impatiently, his mood turning sour.**

"**Where are you, Raenef," he muttered, not even the sweet name of his student and master could help his mood now.**

**Raenef was late for the lesson and Eclipse was about to be disturbingly worried. Eclipse wouldn't wait for long, because Raenef was usually always at lessons, and it was getting too late for Eclipse's liking. Eclipse looked out the window, watching the reddish-orange sky absently. 'Raenef…'**

**By now Eclipse was pacing back and forth, trying to wait patiently, which for Eclipse should have been easy, but it wasn't at this time. His thoughts were going wild with scenarios from Raenef playing around with the little pests he has adopted (Erutis and Chris) to Raenef dead and alone.**

**Eclipse finally gave up and whispered, "Go." His form vanished from the room and reappeared at Raenef's door, giving it a loud knock immediately.**

"**Master Raenef!" No answer.**

**Eclipse opened the door silently, not wishing to frighten his master in any way.**

"**Master Raenef," he called out again. Still no answer.**

**Eclipse looked about, trying to see if Raenef was hiding. Unfortunately, he didn't find any bubbly character anywhere. So, Eclipse stepped into the room worriedly, looking around once again. Then something caught his eye. The bathroom door was slightly jarred and there was light glowing through the small opening.**

**Eclipse froze, his hand held up, ready to knock, as a thought popped into his mind.**

'**His form scant of clothes…Oh god, you fool. You cannot think about that, not now. He is your master, and he can only be your master.'**

**Eclipse mentally kicked himself for thinking and knocked on the highly decorated door.**

"**Master Raenef?"**

**And again, no answer.**

**Eclipse pushed the door open, cautiously, fearing his thoughts. He didn't react right away at the sight of Raenef's body fully under water, but it only took a second to register the fact.**

"**Raenef!"**

**Eclipse rushed towards the pale form of his master, almost falling in the process, his thoughts going wild. Scooping Raenef out of the water hurriedly, not caring about his dripping wet robes, Eclipse steadily ran back to Raenef's bed. With caution and ease, Eclipse laid, the non-breathing yet starkly nude and soaking wet, Raenef on the untidy sheets. His thoughts were in panic, but one thought stood out from the rest, 'Raenef, please only be unconscious.'**

**

* * *

**

**Woohoo. The end of the first chapter. Isn't that great. Smiles all sweet like. Welp, I need reviews. If I get at least 12 reviews then I might post the 2nd chapter. Heh, I hope you guys liked it. Tootles till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Chelsea: Well, I have known that I wasn't going to wait for 12. I already knew that 12 reviews were a bit much for a first timer, and I had additional help from Thunderstorm101 with finding that out. I know that some of you are waiting to see what happens to our bubbly Raenef and how Eclipse will deal with the whole thing. Plus, I would like to thank all reviewers for their gracious comments. Reviews make my day, guys. So, lets get this going. As said in the first chapter, there is "gay" content in the story. (For those who don't know what "gay" is I'll just say plainly that it is boys having sexual feelings among other things for the male race) Oh and yes, I did say that everyone would most likely get to meet Enile in this chapter. Enile, please tell the people out there reading this what I own and what I don't.**_

_**Enile: You can come search Chelsea's house, you will only find a bit of mentally unstable poems in her personal folder that are by her. Other then that Chelsea is no more an owner of something then her poems are an owner of her…(Did I do alright? O.o)**_

_**Chelsea: Yes, Enile, that was good. (--;;;;;;) By the way, Enile is the name of my mind that my psychologists told me to name, so don't ask. Yeah…Seriously, I am one person, that just so happens to have another (very negative) person in my mind. Really…That's all…Okay…I'll get on with it….Oi….**_

"" **People talking. (Duh….)**

'' **Thoughts or telepathic messages, you will know the difference, because I will try to clearly state what it is.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eclipse about went into a frenzy, his arms and thoughts going wild as he grabbed for some of the messy sheets that rested by the naked Raenef. This situation was testing him, mentally and physical, yet his first concern was to keep Raenef alive. Covering up half of the unconscious, nude body of his master and student, Eclipse placed his hand to Rae's chest, reaching out with his senses, trying in desperation to feel the lively person that he has come to love dearly. He gasped silently, as he felt the slow, pulse of soul trying to hang onto life.**

"**Raenef, hold on just a bit longer please," he whispered to the pale, sleeping boy.**

**He muttered, "Go," his form dissipating and regenerating in his study, in a second.**

**Eclipse thought hurriedly, trying to remember where he put that emergency energy stone. He paced the room, his mind screaming with urgency, as he also searched through the many hallways of his memory. Finally, he remembered, walking unsteadily to his bookcase, and pulling back a book that has never been touched. **

"**Thank you," he mumbled as he grabbed the small crystal, its petite form nestled in his hands.**

"**Go." His body, robes and all, disappeared in a blink. But his arrival to Rae's room wasn't as professional. Eclipse basically ran over to Raenef's body, trying not to crush the fragile crystal out of the pure stress that he was experiencing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raenef didn't know what happened, but his sweet dream turned into a watery nightmare. He felt like something was crushing his throat, squeezing his last breath out every second. **

"**Eclipse," he screamed out, but that only made the pain more unbearable. **

**The feeling of it made him want to scream again, wanting his secret dreamer to come rescue him. His knight in a black cloak didn't come, though. He wished that Eclipse were here to save him, and for a second he wished something more then rescue, but that thought went away as his world of dreams went dark; his last words were the whispered name of his tutor.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eclipse channeled the energy from the stone to his body, then to the hand lying upon Raenef's smooth chest as it rests, barely breathing. He had to focus with all his might, and forget about the worry, as he combined his energy and the stone's energy into a twist of life that caressed Raenef's heart lovingly, yet heavily. Small, desperate whispers escaped Eclipse's lips without him realizing it, "Raenef, please."**

**He started to say them louder, hoping to help Raenef find his way back to consciousness and back to Eclipse's loving arms. No matter how hopeless the situation, Eclipse added more energy to the now slowly beating heart of Raenef's, his mumbles becoming less desperate and more encouraging. His heart raced three times the amount of Rae's, but it kept building as he felt Raenef slowly recover.**

**Eclipse mentally called out to Raenef, the familiar telepathy coming easily to him, 'Raenef, if you can hear me, come back to me, I love you.'**

**Eclipse almost lost focus as he realized what he had said, then thought about it and came up with a solution, 'He didn't hear it, he'll think it was a dream. But you damn fool; you can't slip like that ever again.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raenef heard the slightest of whispers, and it happened to be his name, but he couldn't respond. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with a sock, as if something muffled his cries and pleas for help.**

'**Raenef, please.'**

**That voice. Raenef remembers the voice, but whose was it. **

'**Raenef...'**

**Eclipse! Raenef remembered him now. The thought of forgetting the melodic voice, made Raenef hate himself, but right now all he could do was weep unshed tears. He couldn't escape this black hole, and he forgot how he got there. All that was on his mind right now was the voice that repeated his name lovingly.**

'**Eclipse, I'm here! Save me, please, save me,' he mentally yelled, but he knew he was too weak to send the message to his tutor. So, he just gave up and listened to the muffled voice of Eclipse. **

**A sudden burst of light came into the horrible black hole of his, and Raenef took a second to realize that it was his room and the beautifully delicate face of his tutor that he peered at. His world was dimming again, but before he passed out, the last thing he remembered was hearing Eclipse's words, so unexpected, yet so longingly wanted, "Raenef, I love you."**

**Maybe it was just his imagination, but if he died right now, he wouldn't mind it at all.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chelsea: Yay! The second chapter! How exciting. I hope you guys enjoyed, even though it was a bit short. But please review. I need critical ones, especially. Third Chapter will be coming up soon, depends on if I get some reviews. **

**Enile: Pfft. Enjoyed? Are you kidding me? More like snored…Yeah. Critics out there make her cry, please do it. Thanks.**

**Chelsea: Sniffles, 'I see how hated I am.' **

**Enile: Hated? Hah. More like rejected, because of your pure stupidity.**

**Chelsea: Shrinks in her corner, 'Just shut up, you.' **

**Enile: Anyways, Chelsea is a nutcase, and she lies to her psychologists about her evil thoughts that I tell her. But you guys don't have to believe me. Chelsea, after all, is an attention-seeking whore. **

**Chelsea: You are scaring off everybody, so shut up…..Everyone please keep checking up for the third chapter. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chelsea: Wow, third chapter already. Heh, I have been so full of glee lately, because of all the reviews I have gotten. You guys deserve something for all the reviews. I can't explain how happy I get when I see 7 emails from ff in my mailbox, telling me that I have 7 new reviews. Everyone that has reviewed my last two chapters, I thank you graciously. You guys do a good deed every time you send me a review. I don't mean to sound like I am completely, hopelessly depressed, even though I have been happier this past week then I have been for a year or two, but your reviews just make me so happy. Goodness, I am rattling on. Well, I left off at where Raenef passes out after being saved by the wonderful Eclipse, and now you'll find out what Raenef comes up with after figuring out what happened to him. **

**Enile: Bladdy blah. We don't own anything. Period. Dot. Dot. Dot.**

"" **Actual speaking. With sounds. O.o; Oh and these will also be in the dream sequence where Raenef talks to himself.**

'' **Thoughts.**

_**The dream sequence will be in italics. It'll look like this. Okie dokie? **_

**There will only be only part that has italics that won't be part of the dream sequence and you'll know when you see it.**

**Oh and plus the beginning starts a little bit before the ending of Chapter 2, this is Eclipse's side.**

* * *

**

* * *

Eclipse felt an unexpected surge of emotions that filled his heart, as Raenef's eyes cracked open. The dilated blue-grayish optics made Eclipse's brain freeze, the only thing working was his shielded heart and it hurts so much with unexpressed emotions. He finally had to let out this long forgotten, yet familiar feeling, before he lost Raenef to unconsciousness.**

"**I love you…"**

**Those three words he dreaded saying, yet wanted to for so long. He immediately realized what he was doing and saying. Leaning so close to his master's bare body, while he said those three mystical words, was not a scene he wanted someone to walk into. Especially not Erutis, there would be no way in the world she would let Eclipse get away with that, and not tell Raenef about it.**

**At this thought a short tap on the door, followed by a female's voice, caused Eclipse to jump away from the bed and act innocent. He cursed himself and went back to Raenef's side, thinking, 'Let the girl make what she wants of it.' **

**After that thought he noticed that Raenef had already passed out, and there was nothing else Eclipse could really do.**

**Another small rasp at the door, made Eclipse growl with agitation, but he didn't have enough time to call out for her to leave, before a head popped up from behind the now open door.**

"**Aww, did I miss something? Oh my, did I interrupt anything," she asked this with a perked brow, her body already in the room. **

**Eclipse glared at the nosy girl, his thoughts going back to when Raenef wouldn't let him get rid of her.**

"**Leave," he said firmly, looking back at Raenef's sleeping form, "Master Raenef is sleeping right now, and I don't want your noisy mouth waking him up."**

**She frowned, her brown locks tumbling and masking her eyes, as her head drooped in disappointment. (Note: Even though on the cover of Book 3 her hair is red, I see her more as a brunette.)**

"**Raenef was right. You are a Grumpmeister," she said lifting her head and pouting at Eclipse.**

**Eclipse stared at her confused.**

"**What? He did call you that, remember?" She pulls out a copy of Book 1, flipping to page 21, and points at the little caption on the southwest corner, "See?" **

**Eclipse growls, a flame appearing in his hand, "Get out."**

**Erutis squeaks, then mutters under her breath as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Eclipse shakes his head, returning to Raenef's side and pulling the warm blanket over Rae's body, covering him up to his chin.**

'**Raenef will be out for a hour or two, by then I'll have dinner ready,' Eclipse thought to himself as he turned to leave.**

**All the sudden Eclipse stopped abruptly, as he breathed in a sharp painful gasp. A tug on his hair is what made him stop, and right now he wasn't sure he wanted this right now. **

'_**Urgh, you had to include this didn't you, Chelsea. By the end of my life I'll have no hair.' (-Looks at him all innocent like, sticking out her lower lip in the form of a pout- I'm sorry…)**_

**This happened once before, and he had been stuck sleeping at Raenef's side. (See Book 1; page112) Right now, sleeping at Raenef's side wasn't something Eclipse could handle, the temptation would be too strong to ignore.**

"**God, Raenef, you are testing me, aren't you," he said out loud.**

**He peered down at the clasp of raven black tendrils in his master's hand. With a sigh, Eclipse slid Rae's weak grip off of his hair, and walked out of the room, finally. His thoughts still lingering on Raenef's wellbeing.**

* * *

"**_This is a dream," Raenef said to no one in particular, as he wanders about the grassy field, "But it feels so real."_**

_**Raenef had been trying to remember what he had been doing, before the black hole swallowed him the first time.**_

"**_I was…" he said this and stopped, straining his brain to think properly, "I fell… Oh no, I fell asleep in the bath."_**

_**He smacked himself in the head, regretting it afterwards.**_

"**_If word gets out that I almost drowned in a bathtub, I'll surely lose Eclipse. Whoever heard of a Demon Lord dying after he fell asleep in a bathtub! Just great!"_**

_**Raenef threw his hands up in the air, with a groan. He felt like a failure, now that he figured out what had happened. His mind kept laughing at him, teasing him with rude taunts, 'Demon Lord Idiot, more like it. How could you even think Eclipse would keep you after this? He should have just let you drown in your stupidity.' **_

_**Raenef was on the verge of tears, as he got hooked on these thoughts. His head and shoulders sagged with humiliation, as he continued to wander in the dream world.**_

"**_I wonder if I should just die here," he said out loud, "At least I won't have to face Eclipse."_**

_**Raenef plopped down dramatically heartbroken, his sandy blonde hair shadowing his self-pitying eyes.**_

"**_I'm going away, and this time I'll pack money and food, instead of snacking on tomatoes." (Book 2)_**

_**He fell backwards onto his back, with a heavy sigh, his mind now drifting off to the sky, "Eclipse, I'm sorry."**_

* * *

**

* * *

Chelsea: Heh. This is the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Plus, please forgive me for my poor humor. There was a sort of request for a bit of humor in the story and I thought it was needed, as well. Welp, all that I need to say is that please give me reviews, they keep my day happy.**

**Enile: Seriously, she needs to get laid sometime soon, because she is just too depressed.**

**Chelsea: O.O Please ignore that comment…. -Mutters, 'I do not need to be laid, I just happen to be a bit down some of the time.' -**

**Enile: Listen guys, Chelsea is a desperate virg...**

**Chelsea: -Covers Enile's mouth up, blushing furiously.- Ignore that as well…Now, Enile tell them that we appreciate the reviews and that we'll post the fourth chapter soon. -Uncovers her mouth, and grimaces at the saliva that was spread on her palm. -**

**Enile: Hehe…Okay, people, Chelsea hasn't received one horribly negative review. What is wrong with everyone! Ugh.**

**Chelsea: -Sighs, feeling defeated, and wipes off her hand, before waving at everyone.- Till next time, guys. Tootles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chelsea: The fourth chapter so soon! Everyone has been great. I love the reviews that everyone has been leaving me. I wish I had a million dollars to give to every reviewer, but unfortunately my family is down-right-broke, and will probably never come near to accumulating even $100,000 in a couple of years. Well, anyways, that's life, and I say, "On with the story!" Last time Raenef decided to runaway, again. Eclipse is, again, oblivious of the matter. See what happens. Oh and let us not forget that there are things in here that you might not like, like homosexuality, except for this chapter doesn't really have any "gay" content. Oh and another thing, there will be swear words in here. –Gasps, covering her mouth, and looking about to see if anyone heard her.- Heh, anyways, on with the story!**

**Enile: Why do I have to do this part? -Glares- Why can't you do it?**

**Chelsea: -Shifts her position uncomfortably- Because….I'm the author…**

**Enile: Have you forgotten that I am a part of you?**

**Chelsea: No! Just get on with it, goodness.**

**Enile: -Growls. - We own nothing, because if we did we wouldn't have to help our mom dig up change for gas.**

**Chelsea: Thanks…**

"" **What people are saying.**

'' **Thoughts.**

* * *

**

* * *

Raenef sat up, yawning, his mind still clinging onto the deep caresses of sleep. He felt so weak, but he hadn't changed his mind on running away, nothing could change his mind now.**

"**I wonder what Eclipse is doing right now," he said quietly, and then looked behind the curtain, closest to him, that hid the window. It was pitch black outside, and Raenef wished he had slept until dawn.**

**He sighed, and ran his hand through the tangled mass of hair on his head, his fingers becoming stuck on a knot. He growled quietly, letting his hand fall down on the soft blanket, and looked about the room. His gaze caught sight of a bowl that was sitting on top of the nightstand, beside his bed, the contents still warm and steamy.**

"**Eclipse thinks of everything," Raenef said to the bowl, and reached out, carefully picking up the hot bowl of vegetable soup, the broth splashing a bit on his hand, causing him to drop the bowl onto the floor.**

"**Shit," Raenef cursed his stupidity, and got out of the bed, picking the bowl up and returning it to its original spot. His burnt hand was turning a bright pink, as he walked towards the bathroom to retrieve a towel.**

"**I can't believe I spilled it. I bet Eclipse spent the whole time while I was asleep, cooking it."**

**Raenef grabbed a random towel from the rack and walked back to the mess, pressing the cloth to the wet spot on the floor. His hands became damp as the towel soaked up most of the ruined broth.**

'**All I do is mess everything up. Why can't I do anything right,' he thought to himself, as he let the towel sit on top of the wet spot on the floor, and walked to his dresser, the bowl long forgotten, 'The one thing that I will do good is leaving this place and mess someone else's life other then Eclipse's.'**

**His mind was still on his thoughts, as he opened up the drawers, picking out clothes that he might need for his trip.**

"**Casual dress…I have nothing casual. All of my clothes are robes and dark colored," he muttered to himself, his hands going through all the clothes in the top drawer.**

"**Finally!"**

**Raenef had found the everyday-human clothes, which he had made sure to get before, in the middle drawer. He grinned at this accomplishment, and walked to his closet, taking out a traveling bag.**

"**Casual clothing. Check," he said, marking off the item on the list that was dancing in his mind.**

**Raenef got a few more things to bring, a cloak included, and stuffed them neatly in the bag, whistling a sweet tune while doing this.**

"**Money is greatly needed. Last time I left and brought only the clothes on my back, and was about starving a few hours later."**

**(Wow, is this really our Raenef! He is actually thinking and planning things.)**

**Raenef got done packing, finally. Dressed and ready, in a black cloak and robe, he stepped out of the castle, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of outside. (It's Zorro with blonde hair and no mask!)**

"**I hope you have a better life without me Eclipse," he said unhappily, walking down the road, his destination unknown to the household he left behind.**

**

* * *

**

"**God, I shouldn't have left," Raenef mumbled to himself, checking the map once again. (Apparently, his destination was unknown to him, as well. At least, we still have our Raenef.)**

**He turned the paper upside-down, horizontal, vertical, and every other direction, and he still had no clue where in the world he was.**

'**Eclipse saved me, and now I'm lost. Saved yet lost. How ironic,' he said to himself, his gaze looking out at the deserted town, as a tumble weed rolled by. (Tumble, tumble, tumble. Hehehe.)**

"**What will happen to me now," he said out loud, with a sigh, his eyes going back to the map, "I'll die like this and they will never find me. The shameful Demon Lord Raenef is M.B…. Missing a Brain (Hint: "M.IA." Missing In Action…)…I'm the laughing stock of the Demon Lords. Shall this be my destiny?"**

**Raenef collapsed onto the ground wailing, "I'm going to die lost!"**

**(Where is your dignity? o.o;;;)**

**He sniffled, his eyes averted to the ground, as he laid there, his mind creating scenes of his demise.

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Eclipse is pacing his study, hands clasped behind his back, "They can't have a meeting in an hour. This is all absurd! Raenef isn't awake and it is almost midnight. I mean, where is the sense in this! And why at this time! Is it so important, that some must leave their beds in the middle of the night to attend to a meeting that discusses demonic politics! The race of demons shall fall, because such an idiotic thing. We will all die half asleep and in pajamas! This is an outrage!" (o.o I seriously wouldn't want to be on Eclipse's bad side.)**

**Eclipse stopped his pacing, his lips set at a grim expression. **

"**I can't believe this. Well, I guess that I should go wake Raenef, even if he'll be a bit weak, he'll make it to this damned meeting." **

**Eclipse sighed heavily, whispering, "Go," his body disappearing and reappearing in front of Raenef's door in an instant. He walked into the room, assuming that Raenef was still unconscious, but as his gaze switched over to the empty bed, he almost fell to the floor from a heart attack. **

"**Raenef! Where the hell could he be!" **

**His mind was going insane, as he frantically searched the room for his master. Eclipse was about to pull his hair out with frustration and anxiety as he came back to the open door.**

"**Raenef, where could you have gone," he whispered half to himself and half to the cold air.**

**Eclipse searched the whole castle, his mind going crazy at every empty room he came to. He finally searched all of the rooms, and slide to the floor, his back against the cold wall, "I have lost him, again."**

**Eclipse's heart about stopped right there, and his brain about fried, as he sat there, his long black hair messy, and his violet eyes full of despair and worry.**

"**How could he have up and left without me knowing," Eclipse asked the floor in front of him. **

**Eclipse wasn't going to give up just yet, not until he finds his master.**

'**God, Raenef, you have been testing me this whole day haven't you?'

* * *

**

**Chelsea: The end of chapter 4! Wasn't that exciting. –Sarcasm- It's a bit short, sorry. But I do hope you guys liked it. Next chapter shall be interesting, I hope. Raenef is in a deserted town, lost, and Eclipse will take whatever this situation demands and meet it with more then enough to find Raenef. **

**Enile: Ha. Raenef is going to die.**

**Chelsea: That's not funny. Raenef is one of my favorite characters, so shoosh, so he won't die unless you take over my body and publish the 5th chapter like that. Anyways, reviews, please! Tootles till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chelsea: Heh, the 5th chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed. I would like to say that if you read this, please review. It only takes a minute or a second, depending how much you say, and it really helps me continue this story on a happy note. Anyways, last time our Raenef ran away and got himself lost, while Eclipse is about to go insane with worry. See what happens.**

**Warning: Homosexual content, well more like thoughts. So don't read it if you don't like it. And you probably don't mind if you have gotten this far, but still. Don't spam my reviews with any complaints on it. Thanks.**

**Enile: We don't own anything, so don't sue. Chelsea is going to be a lawyer in like ten years, so we'll sue right back. So, phewy.**

"" **Speaking out loud.**

'' **Thoughts.**

_**Oh and there will be a dream sequence, okay? Good.**_

* * *

'_**Dark…So dark…No one's here…Where am I? What is this place… Eclipse, where are you…I need you…' the voice was so small, yet it cried with attention.**_

'**_Eclipse, don't leave me, please don't…I am a failure, but don't leave me…You promised, Eclipse, you promised…Don't leave me…I'm so alone,' the voice continued, a sound of deep weeping and despair bouncing off the walls of the damned room._**

'_**I'm sorry, Eclipse, I didn't mean to. Just, please don't leave me…It's so cold…Why is it so cold…I need you…Eclipse, please…"**_

**_The voice died off with every word, its exhaustion was clear._**

'_**So cold…I feel so cold…So numb…Eclipse, am I dying…Eclipse! Where are you…Did you leave me again…But Eclipse, you promised…You promised…..'**_

**Raenef awoke suddenly, as a cold gust of wind threatened his very body. He was still in the mist of the dream. He didn't want to wake up to reality, even though the dream was worse.**

**Raenef had been in the town for five hours, at least that is what it felt like, and he was chilled to the bone. **

"**Eclipse…" He whispered softly, his eyes watering around the corners, as the dream popped up in his mind.**

**Raenef buried his head in his arms, that were resting on top of his bent knees, only a small sniff could be heard. His shoulders shook silently, as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.**

'**Why am I crying…' he thought to himself, as he lifted his head to the dawn-colored sky. **

**The broken houses that lay in front of him, clearly told him that there was no one here to comfort or help him, so he left them alone. He stayed by an old tree, bare of leaves and skinnier then him, with his bag protectively beside him.**

'**I should have never left,' he thought to himself, as he curled into a tighter ball, his cloak was already wrapped tightly around his form.**

"**Eclipse, I'm a failure…"**

**The repeated words from his dream sent a cold chill, that was colder then the wind, down his back. He hugged his knees to his chest, and rested his chin on top of one of his bent knee caps. **

**The wind ruffled his silky, blonde hair and caused a few strands to fall into the line of his vision. Ignoring them, he looked out into the land in front him, his eyes unfocused with thought.**

'**That dream…I have never felt that depressed in my life…' his gazed fell to the ground, as a wave of sadness fell over him. **

**He was still lost in thought, as something bumped into his lower back, sending him into a panic frenzy.**

"**What the hell was that!" **

**He looked down at the ground right as a little mouse ran past him in a frightened furry. Raenef let out the small breath he didn't know he had held, as he watched it scurry down the barren road. His cheeks were still pink with embarrassment, as he sat back down beside his bag.**

"**Whoever heard of a Demon Lord being scared of a mouse," he asked the bag, hugging it to his chest for comfort.**

"**Whoever heard of a person talking to a bag?"**

**Raenef jumped again, this time his heart raced with terror at the second voice being heard.**

"**Who…Who is there?"**

**He called out to the second voice, trying to mask his fright.**

**A boy, about the same age as Raenef, stepped out from behind a tall bush that resided a few feet from the tree. His clothes were a bit raggedy, but all together they were fairly well kept.**

"**I think I should be asking you, who you are," the boy said to Rae, stepping a bit closer.**

**Raenef stood up straight and coughed a bit, before saying, "I am Demon Lord Raenef the fifth and how dare you talk to me in that tone, vermin!" **

**The boy stood there, his face blank, before he doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach with thin arms.**

"**Ha. A demon lord, eh? Hahahaha," the boy stood up, wiping the tears off of the corner of his eyes.**

**Raenef pouted, not liking this reaction at all, and let his head droop.**

"**Oh, man. I'm sorry. It is just that was the funniest thing I have ever seen," the boy said, as he imitated Rae's actions.**

**Raenef blushed with embarrassment, his shoulders hunching up as if to fend off cold winds. The boy saw this, and came up to him, patting Rae on the back, "It's okay, I didn't mean to upset you or anything."**

**Raenef looked up at the boy, his eyes big and watery, with his lower lip stuck out. The boy looked at this, and of course reacted the same way any person would react to it. Enveloping Rae in a small hug, the boy patted him on his back again.**

"**Seriously, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."**

**Rae straightened up and tried to look serious, with some of his blonde tendrils covering one eye, "How dare you….Oh, I give up…Who am I kidding…"**

**The boy smiled, and ruffled up Rae's hair some more, then stepped back, "So, are you really a demon lord?"**

**Raenef nodded his head, the puppy look back on his face again, "I'm lost…"**

**The boy frowned, then put an arm around Rae's shoulders and started walking, "If you are lost, can't you just teleport yourself out of here?"**

**Raenef pouted, his eyes watering again, and pulled on his little ponytail, hugging it sort of, "Noooo…"**

**Raenef whispered, "Go!" disappearing then reappearing, a second later, a foot from the ground. He fell on his feet, his face still like an adorable, sad puppy, "See?"**

**The boy frowned some more, and his eyes turned a bit hazed with thought, "Well, lets talk a bit more, maybe I can point you in the direction where you need to go. So, what's your name?"**

* * *

**Eclipse sighed, as he looked out at the open road, his black cloak billowing in the wind. His eyes were glazed over in thought, as a few black tendrils fell out from underneath the hood of the cloak, as if they were dancing with the breeze.**

"**You have truly left me, haven't you Raenef?"**

**Eclipse looked up at the newly-turned blue sky, as he contemplated on his options.**

"**I should try to find you anyway. Who knows you could have lost your memory again…"**

**He sighed once again, his gaze dropping to the clear path ahead of him. He just stood there, thinking of Raenef and every embarrassing moment that came his way. He smiled at all the sweet memories and grimaced at all the bad ones, but no matter what he always ended up with that single feeling. The feeling that causes his stomach to flutter and his heart to pound, and sometimes it is so strong it gave him headaches.**

"**Raenef…Please, only be lost. I couldn't handle the thought that you don't need me anymore…"**

**Eclipse let his head droop, as depressing scenes popped into his mind, negative situations that he would never want to happen to Rae.**

**Eclipse thought about Raenef as much as possible, staying focused on Raenef's face that was permanently in his mind, and then whispered a soft, "Go!"**

**His body felt the familiar pulling sensation, as he disappeared from the Raenef castle, his thoughts still on Rae's beautiful face.**

**Eclipse appeared, landing on his feet, and looked about his surroundings. Barren. There was nothing in sight for ten miles in each direction. Eclipse was puzzled by this, because he should have appeared exactly where Raenef would be. **

"**Raenef…"**

**He started to walk north, at least he thought it was north, as if something pulled him in that direction. His cloak blew gently in the wind behind him, as he kept walking, his thoughts still on Raenef.**

"**I'll find you Raenef. Even if it means starting a war. I will find you..." **

* * *

**

* * *

Chelsea: Yeah. It's sucky. Sorry guys. x.x; I wish I could have done better…Well anyways…I won't post chapter 6 till I get at least 22 reviews…And I am not being unrealistic, I just need to see if I should really go on.**

**Enile: I have nothing to say…So yeah…Review away...**

**Chelsea: Till next chapter, guys. Tootles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Chelsea: Can you guys believe it? The 6th chapter! Thank to all the reviewers, you guys are great. Seriously, you are the best out there. Heh, when I saw the number of reviews (23) I squealed with happiness. Really, I did. Anyways, enough about me. Last time in Chapter 5, Raenef met a new buddy, and Eclipse is determined to find him. He even said he would start a war if he had to. See what happens.**

**Warning: Homosexual content. Don't complain.**

**Enile: We own nothing...Yaddah, yaddah, yadd.**

"" **What peoples say.**

'' **Thoughts.**

* * *

**

* * *

Raenef nodded his head as he listened to Jacob, who was sitting next to him.**

"**Then, I woke up and they were all gone… Like they never lived…" The boy said, as he sighed, sideways glancing at Rae.**

**Raenef smiled, trying to cheer up the moment. This made Jacob smile too, and turn his body around to look at Raenef.**

"**How come you didn't freak out when I told you I was a demon lord," Raenef asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.**

**Jacob smirked, and shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You look nothing like a demon lord, and you didn't act mean at all. Plus, my dad told me about demon lords, and he said that he met one once and the demon lord was just lonely. So, I guess I really didn't think about being scared."**

**Raenef sighed, drawing circles in the dirt with a slender digit, "How will I ever raise fear into anyone, if no one takes me seriously?" **

**Jacob laughed quietly, ruffling up Rae's hair, "Your looks can help you a whole lot. No one will suspect, and then you can go 'Pow!' They would be all surprised. See the good in that?"**

**Raenef nods his head, and then lays down on the ground, looking up at the sky.**

"**Jacob, why are you here all alone? How do you survive?"**

**Raenef heard Jacob sigh, and felt a cool breeze caused by someone plopping down beside him. **

"**You know the forest over there? That's where I get my food. And you already know why I'm alone… Everyone just disappeared…This place doesn't have any cities near it for miles and miles… I could never last that long walking."**

**Raenef frowned, then turned his head, looking over at the boy, "Do you want to come live with me, once Eclipse finds me,"**

**Raenef asked quietly.**

**Jacob looked at Raenef, his head propped up on his bent arm,**

"**That would be nice. If you would take me, that is."**

**Raenef grinned, sitting up and looking down at him,**

"**Of course I will take you. No doubt about it. Eclipse won't kill you if I tell him not to."**

**Jacob grinned then too, and sat up, giving Raenef a quick hug before pulling back, and saying, "Thanks, Rae."**

**Raenef nodded his head empathically.**

"**Lets go make our beds, it's almost pitch black." **

**Raenef nodded again, and stood up as Jacob did, following him to a deserted house. **

**The house held one bed, and a little nightstand, both looking as if they had been used for awhile.**

"**Where am I sleeping," Raenef asked, as he noticed that there was only one bed.**

**Jacob looked over at Rae, apologetically.**

"**We'll have to share. If that is okay with you, though."**

**Raenef turned his head away, trying to hide the deep blush forming in his burning cheeks, before saying quietly, "That's okay."**

**Jacob smiled and walked up to the bed, straightening the sheets out, before turning back to Raenef.**

"**Well, I need to change into some comfortable clothes, so I'll be right back. You should get changed too, it gets a bit cold at night," he said as he walked towards the door, only stopping at the door to give Rae a reassuring grin, then went off to the other house that holds his clothes.**

**Rae looked about the house, seeing only a rat run across the floor. Rae grimaced, and thought to himself, 'When I get back home, I am making sure Eclipse gets rid of all the rats.'**

**With that thought lingering in his mind, he began getting undressed and picking out his night clothes, the warmest one, and put it on. By then, Jacob was back in a long black robe, a small blush on his cheeks, and an embarrassed smile on his lips.**

"**Do you want the inside or the out?"**

**Raenef looked at the bed, and thought about it before replying, "Can I sleep on the inside?"**

**Jacob laughed, nodding his head, "If you couldn't, I wouldn't have asked."**

**Raenef blushed, and headed towards the bed, climbing in slowly. He realized, once he got settled on the oddly comfortable bed, how sore he really was. Every bone in his body ached and screamed with soreness, and he grimaced at sharp pains in his back.**

"**Are you okay?"**

**The sentence broke Raenef's concentration on his pain, and made him look at the boy lying beside him. He smiled nodding his head, before closing his eyes with a yawn.**

"**Good night, Rae." **

"**Good night, Jacob."**

**

* * *

_"Dark...Cold...Eclipse...Whereare you…Is that you Eclipse…Why are you just laying there…Why are you cold…Eclipse…Please answer me…Eclipse" the voice cried with sorrow in it._**

_"Why...Why...You left me, Eclipse... I love you and you left me...Why did you have to die, Eclipse...Why..." _

**Raenef jolted up, breathing heavily, tears were flowing down his cheeks, as he looked around the black room. **

"**Rae…" A groggy voice came from beside him, and he felt the person move, "Are you alright?"**

**Raenef was still breathing hard as he looked at Jacob, who had sat up to look at him. He nodded, and reached up to wipe the tears off his cheeks, but was beat as soft, tender fingers wiped them off for him. Raenef realized that Jacob's face was inches from his face, his breath warm and soft against Raenef's skin.**

"**Are you sure," Jacob asked again, his breath tickling Raenef's lips.**

**Raenef nodded slowly, as he looked into Jacob's eyes, his own hazed over in thought. Jacob smiled sweetly, placing his hand on Rae's cheek. Rae started breathing heavily again, his heart pounded, but he still leaned into the touch, his eyes closing slowly.**

**All the sudden, lips pressed against his, warm and soft. Raenef's first reaction was to pull away, but he changed his mind, as the lips pressed into his more. He kissed back hesitantly at first, then the seconds passed and he began to kiss back more passionately. Their lips stayed pressed together for a few more seconds before the kiss broke, leaving them both breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes.**

**Jacob was the first one to look away, his head bent down, as he whispered softly, "I'm sorry…"**

**Raenef felt like something struck his heart, as he looked at his friend, and felt ashamed that he hadn't automatically comforted Jacob.**

**Raenef lifted Jacob's chin, causing Jacob to look at him, before leaning forward and placing a small soft kiss on his lips.**

"**It's okay."**

**Jacob smiled, hugging Raenef tightly, before pulling away, tears on the edge of his eyes.**

"**I thought you would hate me…"**

**Raenef shook his head, before wiping the tears away and lying back down. **

"**How could I hate you?"**

**Jacob laughed quietly, lying back down also, and turning his body, so he could look at Rae.**

"**I just thought you would…"**

**Raenef smiled reassuringly, brushing back the black strands of hair that had fell into Jacob's vision.**

"**Well, I don't."**

**Jacob grinned, then closed his eyes, yawning.**

"**Rae, what happened by the way? You like woke up all the sudden. Did you have a nightmare?"**

**Raenef almost had forgot about the dream, but once he remembered it sent shivers down his spine. Jacob must have felt him shake, because he moved closer to Raenef.**

"**Cold?"**

**Raenef nodded, relieved to not have to go into detail. He turned his back to Jacob, and closed his eyes. Right before he fell asleep again, he felt Jacob's arms wrap around his waist and smiled as his body became warmer from the shared body heat.**

* * *

**

* * *

Chelsea: I know, it is short. Buts, I wanted it to be all about Raenef and his new friend. And I didn't announce that there would be a dream sequence, because it kind of ruins it, correct? Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys.**

**Enile: You guys suck. x.x; She keeps writing and writing. Still no real critical reviews. **

**Chelsea: ….Anyways, more reviews please. Till next chapter, tootles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Chelsea: Well, this is the seventh chapter. The main purpose of the 6th chapter was to only be about Raenef, and I did that on purpose. Just like this chapter is going to be on Eclipse's journey to find Rae.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, you guys are the best.**

**Enile: We own nothing, except for our minds and sometimes they own us. **

"" **People talking.**

'' **Thoughts.**

* * *

**

* * *

Eclipse stopped again, a small sigh escaping his parched lips. His eyes were straining to see beyond his feet, and the inside of his cloak was soaked from all the sweat that the sun seemed to drain from his body. He had been walking for hours it seemed, and this had only been the second time he has stopped. His hair was matted down with sweat, and he licked his dry lips before he peered ahead of him. A dark spot could be seen if he really strained his eyes, and it gave him some hope. Walking towards the speck, Eclipse wondered if Raenef was even in this direction. Doubt crept up in his mind, but before it could build more, a feeling tore it away, replacing it with complete faith.**

"**Raenef, how did you survive this heat?"**

**Eclipse had no doubt about Rae's well being. He knew that Raenef was alright, because a feeling in his heart told him so. Eclipse kept walking, watching the speck as it grew larger and larger with every few steps. **

"**I think I'm about to die…"**

**Eclipse whispered, "Go!" and sighed as he reappeared in the same spot. Shaking his head slowly, he began to walk towards the spot again. Eclipse sighed once again, as he kept walking, his legs getting a bit shaky and drips of sweat were running down his face, falling off his chin. **

"**So hot…"**

**He wanted to stop again, but he kept going, trying not to drag his tired legs. After a few minutes he looked at the speck again, and noticed that it had gotten a lot larger then before. **

"**How did that happen?"**

**He felt like collapsing as he reached the edge of the forest, his eyes big and full doubt.**

"**How could a forest survive in this heat? How could anything survive this far?"**

**He began to climb through the tangled mass of vines, the cooler air hitting him like a big gust of wind. He sighed with relief, and stopped to enjoy the pleasant atmosphere.**

"**That is strange, that it would be cool in here, but scorching hot out there..."**

**Eclipse left the matter unsolved, and began to walk deeper into the forest, watching his every step, and making sure that there was nothing following. He peered up into the canopy, trying to see the sky to find out how late in the day it was. The canopy did what it usually did, and blocked the view of the sky, so he just shrugged and went on. **

**His journey through the forest was just as unexciting as the journey across the blazing desert before it. He was tired already, and had rips through his cloak that he could never sew back up. **

"**Goodness, Raenef, I hope you had extra clothes…"**

**He stopped his foot as the forest abruptly ended, a field of grass spread out before him, and the sky open to anything. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get over the sudden change in surroundings. **

"**What the…"**

**Eclipse stepped out the forest fully, and began to walk dazed through the field of short grass, his body not registering the temperature drop yet. His cloak ruffled as a breeze swept it away from his body, the unexpected cold breeze sent chills down Eclipse's spine. **

"**Wait…Why is it so cold? First it was blazing hot, then it was cool, now it is freezing…"**

**Eclipse shook his head, his brain hurting from the confusion.**

'**Great, I'm turning into Rae even more now…"**

**His face became grim, as the thought reminded him why he was here. Setting off on the same track he had been on, he had finally noticed that it was dark, not only dark but pitch black.**

'**I wasn't in the forest for that long…'**

**He frowned as he stopped, and turned around to look at the forest he had just exited. He peered hard at it, but all the tangled vines and bunched trees blocked any view of the inside. He became a bit doubtful, trying to figure this odd puzzle out, but something made his attention go back to the Rae situation. **

**Walking steadily through the field, he spotted a few houses outlined in the night. This sight made him sigh with relief, and caused him to walk faster towards them.**

"**Rae, please be here…And if not then let there be a bed…"**

**Eclipse grinned, his mood changing all together at the site of these houses, however vacant they were. All he was focused on was sleep and the thought of the possibility that Rae would be here. **

"**Master Raenef!" he called out, his voice echoing, yet there was no reply. **

**He walked down the road, looking to each side, trying peer into the houses. All of them had there doors wide open, and Eclipse saw nothing in each one. When he got to the last couple of houses, he noticed that there was one without an open door. He grew excited, expecting to see his Rae sleeping or sitting there. He never really thought of why there were no people, all he thought about was holding Rae in his arms once again.**

**Walking hesitantly towards the door, he put his ear to it, trying to listen for a sign of life. He held his breath, straining his hearing.**

**Muffled voices came through the wooden door, making Eclipse press his ear harder to it.**

"_**Rae…Are you alright?"**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

**Eclipse hurried around the corner of the house trying to find a hole somewhere, so he could see what was wrong.**

**A window that was located on the side, gave him hope, so he peered through it, cursing the curtain that was getting in the way. He finally peered through a small crack, just in time to see lips lock between two people. He stared in disbelief as he watched this, his heart aching and hoping that it wasn't Raenef that was on one end of the lips. A familiar voice came through the thin glass of the window, clear enough for Eclipse to hear exactly what it said. **

"_**It's okay."**_

**Eclipse thought he could die at the moment, his heart ached with pain, and his life felt absolutely pointless. These emotions changed all at once, his pain turning to murderous outrage. His aura flamed with hot anger, as he walked back to the front, his paces steady and calm. Flames bounced off his form, his hands were alight with dark fire, and all he had on his mind at the moment was to kill whoever has won Rae over.**

**He reached the front door, and kicked it down like it was nothing. Startled cries came from the single bed, and one of the occupants fell to the floor after being pushed by the other. **

"**Eclipse!" squeaked the oh-so-familiar voice.**

**Eclipse bent down, picking up the other person by the throat. He peered into the victim's eyes, and became more outraged when he realized it was a boy, the same age as Raenef.**

"**Who do you think you are, human? How dare you come near Raenef?"**

**He tightened his grip on the boy's throat, his aura growing, snapping out in outrage.**

"**Eclipse!"**

**Eclipse stopped abruptly, letting the boy hit the floor with a thud. Looking over at Raenef, he felt his heart dropped again as he watched tears stream down the sweet, soft face of his Master.**

"**Eclipse…Don't hurt him."**

**Eclipse felt ashamed, his heart felt torn in two and he felt betrayed. **

"**As you wish, Lord."**

**He walked out of the house, his eyes cold and distant, as well as his stance. He stood there for a minute or two, his gaze set on the dark sky. He listened to the scraps, puffs, coughs, the apologies, and the harsh voices that were behind him, with calm silence. He waited a bit more, his silence and the silence around him started to get to him. He thought he was about to go insane from the muffled sounds behind him, and from the silence in front of him, until a soft, cautious voice sounded from behind.**

"**Eclipse…?"**

**Eclipse turned around, his aura sending off cold vibes, as he faced Raenef, his head bowed.**

"**Yes, Master Raenef?"**

**Raenef didn't say anything for awhile, so Eclipse turned his back to him, still bowing his head. He stood there, his face masked by his long, silky black tendrils, and waited for Raenef to approach him again. **

**All of the sudden arms wrapped around his abdomen tightly, a muffled sob startled him out of his distant state. He loosened Rae's grip on his stomach and turned around, embracing the young one just as tightly. **

"**Eclipse…I'm sorry…" Rae said through strangled sobs, his shoulders shaking violently, "I'm so sorry…"**

**Eclipse blinked back the tears that were coming out, and petted Rae's hair gently, whispering softly, "Shoosh, Rae. It's alright…"**

**Raenef sniffled quietly, then looked up at him, his eyes big and watery, "Will you ever forgive me?"**

**Eclipse sighed quietly, brushing back Raenef's bangs, "It is not in my place to not forgive you, Master Raenef. If anyone should ask for forgiveness, it should be me."**

**Eclipse fell to one knee, taking Raenef's left hand in his own, and looked up at Rae, his eyes solemn, "Lord Raenef, will you forgive me for my insolence?" **

**Raenef knelt down, taking Eclipse's hands in his own, "No, Eclipse. I am the one that should be sorry. If I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened…"**

**Eclipse took his hands away, and then cupped them around Rae's face, smiling weakly. Raenef smiled back just as weakly, as Eclipse stood up bringing Rae with him. Leaning down just a little bit, Eclipse placed his lips against Rae's soft, sweet lips. Raenef's startled gasp, broke the kiss, and caused Eclipse to chuckle lightly. **

**Placing one hand on top of Raenef's head, he smirked, "Master Raenef, lets go home."**

* * *

**Raenef stood looking at Eclipse in a stunned state, he brought his fingertips to his lips, touching them like they were delicate glass.**

'**Did he just…Oh god…Is this a dream?' **

**Raenef fumbled through his thoughts, as he mouthed words that wouldn't sound. Eclipse's second chuckle made him come out this state, and nod his head gently. He turned around, so he could go get his things, and stopped as he looked at the despair and hurt in the eyes of Jacob.**

"**Oh no!"**

**Jacob turned away, tears streamed down his cheeks, and shined in the little light that seemed to come from nowhere.**

**Rae rushed forward, extending his arms to embrace Jacob, but Jacob pushed Raenef away, as sobs escaped his mouth. Raenef was on the verge of crying as well, his heart hurting for his friend.**

"**Jacob…Please…"**

**Jacob pushed past Raenef and ran towards the forest, his sobs becoming less and less audible. Raenef ran right after him, his hair falling out of its clasp, and his clothes pressing against his body. **

"**Jacob!"**

**They both disappeared into the forest, leaving a stunned Eclipse alone in the street, and Raenef's things still in the house.**

"**Master Raenef!"**

**Raenef turned around, trying to look at Eclipse, but couldn't because he would lose Jacob, so he kept going, jumping over vines and rotting logs. **

"**Jacob, please stop!"**

**Raenef gasped as he watched Jacob take a sharp turn, causing Rae to fall over a vine. Raenef cried, scrambling to get up, his legs and arms shaking with emotions.**

**"Jacob..."**

**Raenef let his head fall to soft ground, his cries filling his ears.**

* * *

**

* * *

Chelsea: Yes, I know it is a crappy ending but I had to end it. Well, I hope you guys liked this one. It took almost forever to write, and I'm still not satisfied with it, but I'll never be satisfied, so yeah.**

**Enile: Hmm….**

**Chelsea: You just have to put your two cents in this…**

**Enile: All I said was hmm…Give her bad reviews. Please and thank you.**

**Chelsea: Anyways, please at least review. Thanks. Tootles till next time, guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Chelsea: Heh, I didn't make it too clear in Chapter 7 that I wanted to end THAT chapter right there, and not the story. Lol, sorry if I gave you guys a scare. Hmm, we left off at our devastated Rae lying on the floor of the forest, Eclipse was still in the town, and Jacob had ran away. See what happens. **

**Enile: We own nothing. Point blank.**

""**People talking.**

''**Thoughts.**

* * *

**

* * *

Raenef stayed lying on the ground, Jacob's foot steps long gone, and his tears dried. He felt horrible, and if he died right there, he would think that he deserved it.**

**Foot steps came from behind him, and at first he thought it was Jacob's, so he swiveled his head around, but let it fall back down when he saw that it was only Eclipse. He closed his eyes, not wanting to face Eclipse right now, really not wanting to face anyone at the moment.**

"**Master Raenef, if you want to get home during the day, we better go now."**

**Raenef fought back tears, as he slowly got up, his arms trembling under the pressure. Eclipse noticed this, and helped him up slowly, catching him when his knees buckled.**

"**Thanks Eclipse," Raenef whispered, his throat raspy and hoarse. **

**They walked back to the town in silence; Rae occasionally looked over his shoulder, hopping to see Jacob appear behind them. He never did though, which made Rae want to cry even more. The emotions were killing him from the inside, his heart was torn in two, and his mind was numb with lose. **

**Raenef mentally sighed as they got out of the forest finally, his hopes on apologizing and making everything better with Jacob had dropped drastically. Eclipse looked to the side at him, his eyes seemed sad and worried, but at the moment all Rae's emotions were focused around Jacob. **

'**How stupid can you be? You went and let him get his hopes up, only to crush them right in front him. You should be ashamed of yourself. You deserve to die right now.' **

**His thoughts beat him, making him more distraught than before. He got hooked on every single word, every rude phrase, and every angry remark that would come into his mind. It taunted him with images of the past few hours, it made him plead for mercy, but it didn't listen. After all, his mind was always the bad guy, no matter how silly the matter was. Raenef swam in his depression willingly, letting it drown him with every breath, thought, and movement.**

* * *

**A small chuckle escaped the red cherry lips of Niyrashu, as she watched from a far the antics, well to her is was antics, of the boys she had been playing with for some time. **

**"Tut, tut. Eclipse, this must be one of the most embarrassing things that could happen to you."**

**Her black, silky dress clung to her small form, emphasizing every luscious curve of her body. Her long black, thick hair was held up in a bun, a few strands loose and resting on her shoulders. Niyrashu placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head with a grin. She was sitting on top of one of the highest trees in the forest, observing everything below her. Having lost contact with her puppet, she decided to just watched the two, Demon Lord and servant, as they gathered up the few belongs the dimwit of a Demon Lord had brought.**

**"A disgrace to the whole demon race…Ugh."**

**She shook her head, as she whispered, "Go!" silently, her body disappearing and reappearing a few feet out of the edge of the forest. She was the only one that could teleport in and out of here. She was also the only one that could lift the hot, cool, and freezing spell she had put on the separated lands.**

**Eclipse stopped what he was doing, as she stood there grinning. Niyrashu knew that he had felt her, but she didn't move so as not to attract attention. If Eclipse knew that she was the one playing with their heads, she wouldn't be on this land for very long. A simple low class demon was no comparison to the all mighty Eclipse. She giggled at the thought of Eclipse standing tall, with his hands on his hips, like a superhero. **

**"Eclipse, you are totally oblivious of the matter aren't you? At least I know I can cover up my spells. Hehe, you almost caught on to me, but little did you know I had a spell to make you focus on your little Raenef."**

**She giggled some more at her pure cleverness, before sighing and releasing the teleport block. **

**"There. You can teleport out of here, and I don't have to waste my energy on something so simple."**

**She waved bye to the backs of the demon and Lord, and disappeared, returning to her regular life.**

* * *

**Eclipse stayed silent, helping Raenef pack the little things he had brought. Raenef hadn't said a word after Eclipse had helped him up from the littered forest ground, but Eclipse caught a glimpse of tears glistening in Rae's eyes every now and then. He hated that Raenef's heart was tearing him up, just the look in his face, and eyes that meant that he had been hurt, because he hurt in return was so clear that Eclipse wanted to just hold him close and ward off anything that came their way.**

"**Master Raenef, are you ready to go home?"**

**Raenef looked back at the depressing forest, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears, again. Eclipse sighed mentally, walking to Rae, and embracing him gently, finally giving into the temptation. The young demon lord rested his head against Eclipse's chest, his eyes still burning with tears.**

"**Raenef, he'll be okay. We can come back soon, and if he is still here, we'll take him to the castle, if you want."**

**Raenef nodded his head sadly, before falling out of Eclipse's grasp and picking up his bag.**

"**Lets go home, Eclipse."**

**Eclipse smiled reassuringly, before frowning, and saying, "Wait a minute…I don't feel that barrier…"**

**Raenef's eyes widened, as he tested for a barrier too, then looked at Eclipse, before saying, "Go!"**

**His body disappeared and didn't reappear anywhere near to where Eclipse could see. So, Eclipse took a big breath and pictured the Raenef castle, before saying, "Go!"**

**He reappeared in the halls of the long missed castle, the perfect temperature hitting his skin, welcoming him back with open arms. He looked around him, seeing if he could find Raenef. Not spotting Raenef, Eclipse whispered, "Go!" again, and reappeared at Raenef's door. **

**The door was cracked slightly open, which was unusual, so Eclipse stepped in quietly. Raenef was sitting on the bed, his hair masking his delicate face. Eclipse sighed quietly, stepping towards Raenef, his foot step causing Rae to look up, his eyes misted over with tears that wouldn't come out. Tears were welling up on the edges of Rae's eyes, causing the others to fall, and before long they were falling like a waterfall down his cheeks, leaving glistening trails on his skin. Eclipse walked to him, taking him in his arms gently, and resting his hand on top of Rae's head. **

"**Shoosh, Rae. It's alright…"**

**Raenef cried silently in Eclipse's arms, his tears soaking through Eclipse's cloak, and his shoulders shaking occasionally. Eclipse just stood there, his hand running through the fine, sandy-blonde hair of his Master, trying to be soothing and supportive. After Raenef had done crying, he looked up at Eclipse, his face streaked with tear tracks, but a weak smile on his lips. Eclipse smiled back, leaning down to kiss every single tear trail that was on Raenef's cheeks, before his lips ended on Rae's. Rae accepted this gesture willingly, his lips pressing for more, and arms trailing up to find their way around Eclipse's neck. **

**Eclipse picked Raenef up gently, the kiss never broken, as he laid Rae down slowly on the soft bed, and broke the kiss, his lips finding different spots along Raenef's neck.**

**

* * *

They both laid there, in each others arms for awhile. Their thoughts memorizing every passionate bliss, every little word that was said during their courting. **

**Raenef was smiling to himself, his dreams and longings finally pleased. As he started to fall asleep, a single thought scrolled across his mind, "If I were to die right now, I wouldn't mind…"**

**He felt Eclipse's arms wrap tightly around his waist, and a soft whispered, 'I love you' before he knew that Eclipse had fallen asleep. **

**Turning carefully, Rae looked at Eclipse's beautiful face, its pale complexion, softly cupped by his loose black hair. Raenef had loved this face, so beautiful and mysterious as it was, and now he knew that it loved him back. He smiled as he brushed his finger down Eclipse's smooth cheek, before falling asleep also, his hand still resting on Eclipse's face.**

**

* * *

-A few months after the horrible incident-**

**Raenef and Eclipse went back to that deserted town, but every time they found it…Well…Deserted. The boy had not shown up at all, and no trace of him was to be found after that fatal day. No one knew what happened to that boy, and not even Niyrashu knew, who was supposed to be his controller. **

**It seemed that Jacob had fallen off the face of the world, no trace left behind, and no family to mourn with. The only people that remembered him were the ones that saw him run into the forest, not turning back nor coming back after that. Raenef got sad when the thoughts of Jacob came into his mind, but Eclipse was always there to cheer him up, with the soft spoken "I love you's" and small, delicate kisses. **

**The Raenef castle was back to usual, the arguments still broke out as often as ever, and the fireballs still came up if someone was to get on Eclipse's bad side. Soon, Rae held the memory in his heart and not to every depressing thought that came his way. Raenef got used to the idea that he would never see Jacob again, and soon the visits to the old, deserted town stopped all together.**

**However, who actually saw Jacob leave the world?**

**Guess, we won't know, unless…**

* * *

**

* * *

Chelsea: Hehehe….This is the end of Chapter 8 and the end of the story. o.o; I hope you guys have enjoyed this story; I know I have enjoyed the reviews and writing it. I want to thank my number one reviewer, who has stuck with me since the very first chapter and has waited patiently for the next and the next and so on and so forth. Thank you, Thunderstorm101. I appreciate your support, along with everyone else's. Who knows, I might do another one. I might have something up my sleeve, for another story, and it might be a continuum of this story, except from a different perspective and a different situation. Revenge, I say. o.o;;;;; Yeah, I might have to watch out for Jacob; he might come and kill me for making the story like this. x.x;;;;;;**

**Enile: It's the end of the story! YES! Whoohooo. No more story. –Does a victory dance.- **

**Chelsea: -Perks a brow over in the direction of Enile. - You know that one's insane. Well, anyways, I love you guys. You guys are the greatest reviewers, and I feel honored that you felt the need to leave me a review. Thanks. **


End file.
